


I've Been Thinking About You

by sunny_impalas



Series: Tumblr Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Coffee, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean gushes over Castiel, Emotionally Constipated Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam is mentioned like once, Tea, Tumblr Fic, same with Jack and Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Dean thinks about Castiel a lot and finally does something about it.





	I've Been Thinking About You

First ever Destiel request!!!  
—

Castiel. That seven lettered word that held so much meaning to Dean. Castiel was something else. Sure, he was an angel, but that has nothing to do with it. Castiel was perfectly different and Dean couldn't stop thinking about him.

Couldn't stop thinking about how thoughtful Castiel looked when he turned the page of a book. Couldn't stop thinking about how Castiel liked tea more than coffee and he preferred chamomile with a squirt of honey and two sugar cubes. Couldn't stop thinking about how graceful he was when fighting, never second stepping, never stumbling, when Castiel fought it looked as though he was dancing, and he was. He danced with his blade and his fury, a beautifully deadly dance that Dean wished he could keep up with.

Dean had accepted his feelings long ago, he'd given up trying to hide how he looked at Castiel. Sam had given up teasing him about it.

Only problem was, Dean was a damned coward when it came to talking about feelings. He couldn't just go up to Cas and spill it all to him. No, he had learned to repress his feelings through trial and error.

Dean wanted to tell Castiel, oh god how he wanted to, but he just couldn't. Every time he'd get up the courage, he'd choke on the words. Choke on that one four lettered word, that Mary could say with ease, Sam could say with time, Jack could say freely. 

The word that made Dean choke.

Dean had been looking for a new case, going over an article he found that seemed interesting, when Castiel walked in. Dean felt his heart speed up. Castiel was walking with purpose, as he always did. Castiel's lips turned up into a smile when he saw the hunter. Dean just barely made note of the steaming mugs of something in his hands.

Castiel took a seat next to Dean. He smiled and handed him a mug. Dean smiled and took it happily, getting a whiff of the coffee, "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel smiled, and held his own mug. Dean smiled back at him, his heart beating way too fast. 

Castiel reached over to the laptop, pulling it over to him so he could read the article that was still pulled up. Dean smiled and watched him read, noting whenever his eyes squinted in confusion, or his tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips.

Suddenly, Castiel turned to Dean and asked, "Why do you keep staring at me Dean?" His head tilting to the side, his eyes studying the startled hunter.

Dean coughed and shrugged, darting his eyes to the side, "I dunno man, I-I just like to watch you read I guess."

Castiel's eyebrows arched and Dean cussed himself out in his head. Had he really just said that?

"Why do you like to watch me read? It's a simple task, I do it no differently than you do."

Dean huffed out a laugh, "I dunno. I jus' like how focused you look when you read. I like when you do a lot of stuff actually."

Castiel's face softened as Dean's face turned a cherry red. What the hell was with him tonight?!

"What else do you like me to do?" Castiel questioned, turning his body to face Dean. The laptop lay forgotten for now, its face still projecting the possible case.

Dean swallowed. He could just say that the other stuff was basic stuff, when he cooked, or when he watched TV. But that wouldn't be true, now would it, and Castiel would probably be able to tell he was lying before the words came out of his mouth.

Dean cleared his throat. He started to talk, his feelings for the trench coat clad angel spilling out like water out of a faucet.

"I like it when you fight, I like how graceful you look when your in battle. I like when you make tea, how precise you are with the amount honey that goes in. I like when you're with me, I like when you talk to me. I just... I like a lot about you, Cas."

Castiel smiled softly, the contours of his face that had hardly changed since Dean had first seen him in that abandoned warehouse, in all his Heavenly glory.

"It seems you think about me a lot, Dean." Castiel commented, his face still smiling.

Dean nodded. He sat the mug of coffee down, running a hand down his face. He already confessed that much, might as well go the last mile.

"Yeah... I can't stop thinking about you... I just can't." Dean confessed, his eyes squeezing shut.

"What does that mean?" He heard Castiel asked.

Dean swallowed and looked up into Castiel's blue blue blue eyes.

"It uh, means that I uh... I wanna be with you, romantically. If you're down for that..." Dean clarified, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

Castiel's face became something that looked like understanding, and he leaned in. He pressed his lips against Dean's gently, and Dean felt fireworks go off in his stomach. He felt the shower of light from the fireworks spread all over his body to the very tips of his fingers.

Castiel pulled away slowly and he spoke, spoke the words that Dean couldn't say just yet. But he would. He'd say them eventually.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
